


Tease

by theboardwalkbody



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboardwalkbody/pseuds/theboardwalkbody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 minutes is just not enough time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Slit was laying on his back in the soft nest-like bed staring up at the ceiling while twirling some mechanical part through his fingers, the metal occasionally reflecting some of the sunlight coming in through the window onto the ceiling. She walked in, still in her night clothes; loose fitting clothing that despite ending high up on her legs were otherwise non-flattering and betrayed how curvy and thin her body was. He broke his gaze from the ceiling when she entered the room but kept swirling the metal object with his fingers. Without a word she walked over to him, climbed up into her bed where he lie and threw a leg over him, straddling him, and began placing fevered and breathy kisses on his lips, kisses he eagerly returned, while slowly and tantalizingly grinding against him. The metal slipped from his fingers as he instead tangled them in her short hair and wormed his free hand between their bodies to grab at one of her beasts. It didn’t take long for him to harden from her actions. 

This was practically torture for her and yet she couldn’t help herself from doing it. Earlier that day when the two of them had just woken up she sat up to help wake herself up. Slit had responded in kind only had a slightly different agenda. He’d sat behind her, pressing his body against hers, his legs stretched out beside her so she was between them, and snaked his right hand up to play with her soft, large breasts and ran his free hand along the exposed skin of her arms. He had placed kisses along her neck and back, and it didn’t take long her for to start breathing heavily with want. She couldn’t stay, however, she had things to work on that couldn’t be put off and so she had to tear herself away from him to tend to them instead. Her desire for his touch lingered with her, however, and now that she had finished her work she needed to go to him. She knew she shouldn’t, because now she had to leave for the Citadel, but she seemed to be on autopilot; her desire getting the best of her and bringing her to him rather than dressing and getting prepared to leave.

“Thought you… had to… go?” Slit asked her between kisses.  
She didn’t pull away to answer, breathing the words against his lips, “10 minutes”. “I’ve got 10 minutes,” she resumed her fevered attack on his mouth, talking was such a waste of time she didn’t have.  
“Plenty of time,” he replied and bucked his hips against hers earning him a moan from her lips.  
“For you, maybe,” she breathed, lips ghosting his as she spoke. “Not for me.”  
“I’m sure we could make it work,” he insisted, untangling his hand from her hair and sliding it down her back until he was cupping her ass instead.  
“No,” she replied, biting gently on his lower lip before letting go and placing a harder kiss in its place.

He responded by rolling his hips against hers again and giving her breast a squeeze. She whimpered and felt him grin beneath her lips.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” he told her, voice heavy with lust, “stay here with me and it won’t be the last time you make that sound.”  
“Slit…” she panted, her kisses rushed and uncoordinated. “Fuck. I can’t.”  
“Come on,” he pleaded.  
She broke away from him then and looked at the clock. “I should have left 2 minutes ago, I still need to get dressed.”  
“Just don’t go,” he told her. “Stay here.” He took his hand off her ass only to use the back of his hand to gently turn her cheek so she was looking at him again, and then he leaned up slightly to kiss her.  
“I can’t,” she complained and placed a hand on his exposed chest to push herself up and off of him. “Later,” she promised.  
“Later,” he repeated with frustration and let out a deep breath. “Better hurry with that. I’ve got plans for you. You best believe I’m not gonna let this go easy.”  
“You best not,” she said with a smirk, pushing down the short fabric of her sleeping shorts and pulling on a pair of pants that had been laying on the floor and then walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble because why not. OC is unnamed in this but I'm going to be using her for multichapter fic sometime in the future (or at least in a fuller one-shot) once I flesh her out more.


End file.
